OpenSCAD linux x86 64 software-rasterizer jvsc tests-offscreen build.make
Subreport from OpenSCAD_linux_x86_64_software-rasterizer_jvsc_test_report # CMAKE generated file: DO NOT EDIT! # Generated by "Unix Makefiles" Generator, CMake Version 2.8 # # Special targets provided by cmake. # Disable implicit rules so canonical targets will work. .SUFFIXES: # Remove some rules from gmake that .SUFFIXES does not remove. SUFFIXES = .SUFFIXES: .hpux_make_needs_suffix_list # Suppress display of executed commands. $(VERBOSE).SILENT: # A target that is always out of date. cmake_force: .PHONY : cmake_force # # Set environment variables for the build. # The shell in which to execute make rules. SHELL = /bin/sh # The CMake executable. CMAKE_COMMAND = /home/donb/sys/bin/cmake # The command to remove a file. RM = /home/donb/sys/bin/cmake -E remove -f # The program to use to edit the cache. CMAKE_EDIT_COMMAND = /home/donb/sys/bin/ccmake # The top-level source directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_SOURCE_DIR = /home/donb/openscad/tests # The top-level build directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_BINARY_DIR = /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin # Include any dependencies generated for this target. include CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/depend.make # Include the progress variables for this target. include CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/progress.make # Include the compile flags for this target's objects. include CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o: ../OffscreenView.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_1) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/tests/OffscreenView.cc CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -E /home/donb/openscad/tests/OffscreenView.cc > CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.i CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -S /home/donb/openscad/tests/OffscreenView.cc -o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.s CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o: ../OffscreenContextGLX.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_2) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/tests/OffscreenContextGLX.cc CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -E /home/donb/openscad/tests/OffscreenContextGLX.cc > CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.i CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -S /home/donb/openscad/tests/OffscreenContextGLX.cc -o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.s CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o: ../imageutils.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_3) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/tests/imageutils.cc CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -E /home/donb/openscad/tests/imageutils.cc > CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.i CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -S /home/donb/openscad/tests/imageutils.cc -o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.s CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o: ../fbo.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_4) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/tests/fbo.cc CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -E /home/donb/openscad/tests/fbo.cc > CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.i CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -S /home/donb/openscad/tests/fbo.cc -o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.s CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o: ../system-gl.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_5) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/tests/system-gl.cc CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -E /home/donb/openscad/tests/system-gl.cc > CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.i CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -S /home/donb/openscad/tests/system-gl.cc -o CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.s CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o # Object files for target tests-offscreen tests__offscreen_OBJECTS = \ "CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o" # External object files for target tests-offscreen tests__offscreen_EXTERNAL_OBJECTS = libtests-offscreen.a: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o libtests-offscreen.a: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o libtests-offscreen.a: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o libtests-offscreen.a: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o libtests-offscreen.a: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o libtests-offscreen.a: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/build.make libtests-offscreen.a: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/link.txt @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --red --bold "Linking CXX static library libtests-offscreen.a" $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -P CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/cmake_clean_target.cmake $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_link_script CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/link.txt --verbose=$(VERBOSE) # Rule to build all files generated by this target. CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/build: libtests-offscreen.a .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/build CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenView.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/OffscreenContextGLX.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/imageutils.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/fbo.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/system-gl.cc.o.requires .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/requires CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/clean: $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -P CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/cmake_clean.cmake .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/clean CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/depend: cd /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin && $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_depends "Unix Makefiles" /home/donb/openscad/tests /home/donb/openscad/tests /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin/CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/DependInfo.cmake --color=$(COLOR) .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-offscreen.dir/depend